


Picture Perfect

by Zylo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Songfic, sanders shorts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylo/pseuds/Zylo
Summary: Andy (TS Shorts Anxiety) x Pryce (TS Shorts Prince)Oneshot songfic set to Picture Perfect by Escape the Fate.





	Picture Perfect

_You lived your life like you were on fire_  
_But how can I dance when your soul just lifted me higher and higher and higher?_

  
"Hey Pryce, think fast!" Pryce looked up in just enough time to be hit in the face by something soft and familiar. When he realized what it was, he let out an offended huff.

  
"How dare you throw Mrs. Fluffybottom around like that!" He tried to maintain his glare at the culprit but the smirk on Andy's face was wearing against him.

  
Andy merely crossed his arms and tilted his head, "Come on, I know you. You failed a quest so you were going to mope around all day. Figured I'd help you skip that part."

  
_Paint bleeds, ink runs, image of your love_  
_Your memory, our history_  
_(Why did you have to go?)_

  
The prince stared down at the picture in his hands that one of the others had taken. It was of him and Andy asleep under a tree. He remembered that day clearly - it was when the two had finally confessed what they had been trying to deny for ages. They  had been ambushed by some of the Dragon Witch's followers and when Pryce tried to get Andy to run, the other figment had stubbornly refused.

  
After the battle, the two had collapsed under said tree. Both were worn out and no doubt they'd be finding bruises on themselves later but neither cared. All that mattered at the moment was that the other was safe. Pryce had said those three words first, having decided that he would deal with the aftermath once he was more awake. To his surprise, Andy responded back in kind, both of them just staring at the other.

  
As they both let out exhausted laughs of relief, the two eventually fell asleep in the other's embrace.

  
_I'd give up my eyes to see you one last time_  
_And I'd give all my fingertips to touch you_  
_And I could paint you picture perfect even if I were blinded_  
_But you had to die for me to see how to live_  
_(For me to see how, for me to see how oh_  
_For me to see how, for me to see how to live)_

  
Putting the picture down on his desk, Pryce felt his shoulders start to shake, memories flooding through his mind. He clenched his eyes shut as he felt tears begin to form. Things were going so well for them but it wasn't meant to last.

  
This time the Dragon Witch had seen to it to attack Pryce herself, in one of the most underhanded ways she could think of. She had captured Andy and sent a message to Pryce, demanding that he showed up at her tower - alone. When he got there, Pryce was utterly enraged, ready to end this as quickly as possible.

  
When he had her on the ropes, some of her followers dragged Andy out. Despite how bad off he looked, Andy was still as stubborn as ever, struggling in vain to free himself. It was then that the Dragon Witch started laughing at him.

  
"You kill me and my loyal followers kill him!" The Dragon Witch threatened. "However, if you surrender yourself to me then I will let him go free."

  
Pryce had been ready to give in at that moment. He swore to himself that he would do anything to keep his beloved safe and he fully intended on following through. After all, it's what a true prince would do, right? However, Andy began yelling at him not to do it, leaving Pryce confused beyond belief.

  
"Damn it Pryce, that was always your problem! You always tried to follow what those fairy tale princes would do!" Andy argued, still struggling to get free. "This _isn't_ a damn fairy tale! You want to follow something so bad, then follow what I say and _don't give up_! Just _trust me_ on this!"

  
_I lived my life hiding in shadows but now I can see_  
_'Cause your soul is lifting me higher and higher and higher_

  
Andy didn't know how he first became friends with Pryce. One minute, he and the prince had crossed paths during one of the latter's quests, constantly butting heads. The next, the two were hanging out together and actually having fun.

  
To say it wasn't weird for him would be to lie. Andy had spent so long living alone, convinced that he didn't need anyone else. Then the prince came into his life and it was like everything was flipped on its head. Over time, Andy noticed himself changing - no longer did he actually want to be alone 24/7. The more Pryce insisted on hanging out with him, the happier Andy began to feel.

  
_Paint bleeds, I can't breathe, need you here with me_  
_Close my eyes I can feel you close_  
_(Why did you have to go?)_

  
Andy jolted awake, gasping for breath desperately. Looking around, it took him a moment for his brain to register his surroundings. He was back in his old home, alone once more. Moving so that he was sitting on the side of the bed, Andy shoved his head into his hands. Every time he closed his eyes, images of Pryce flashed through his mind.

  
Even now, Andy still wasn't fully aware of what happened back at the Dragon Witch's tower. He just knew that after Pryce made his decision, there was a flash of light before everything went dark. When he had awoken later, he made his way back to the tower, only to see it burning. After seeing that, Andy had searched everywhere he could think of for Pryce but found nothing and no one.

  
_I'd give up my eyes to see you one last time_  
_And I'd give all my fingertips to touch you_  
_And I could paint you picture perfect even if I were blinded_  
_But you had to die for me to see how to live_

  
With a frustrated shout, Pryce punched the wall. Maybe it was foolish of him but he held out hope that somehow, he'd be reunited with Andy. As much as he knew the chances of that were next to none, he still pressed on during the days with his searching. "Looks like Andy's stubborn streak rubbed off on me," he muttered to no one.

  
In the back of his mind, he unconsciously made a decision. If Andy was truly gone, then despite his current state of mind, he would continue on with his life. After all, it's what the other figment would have wanted.

  
_Angels fall_  
_It's not your fault_  
_Time goes on without you_  
_Goodbye old friend_  
_We'll meet again_  
_Life goes on without you_  
_(Why did you have to go?)_

  
Andy took another walk around the ruins of the Dragon Witch's tower. He had been coming here almost every day, in the vain hope that he would find something, anything, that showed him that Pryce was still alive. Every single day and nothing changed other than a burned out support beam or two crumbling to the ground.

  
He knew that at some point, he would have to accept the cold hard facts - Pryce was _gone_ and he wasn't coming back.  Time would continue on as would his life. For now though? Denial was the only friend he had at the moment.

  
_I'd give up my eyes to see you one last time_  
_And I'd give all my fingertips to touch you_  
_And I could paint you picture perfect even if I were blinded_  
_But you had to die for me to see how to live_  
_(For me to see how, for me to see how oh_  
_For me to see how, for me to see how to live)_

  
Pryce trudged toward the place where everything had gone wrong for him. He didn't know why but something was compelling him to go there. Despite his best efforts to ignore it and continue on with his day, the feeling wouldn't let up. Once he got there, he felt a shock rush through him as he saw who else was there.

  
" _Andy?_ " Pryce just barely managed to choke out, hoping that this wasn't all just some dream.

  
Andy stopped in his tracks at the call of his name. He was hesitant to turn around, worried that his mind was just playing tricks on him. When the voice repeated his name, louder this time, he finally gave in and looked back. In his shock, he just barely managed to say the prince's name.

  
" _P-Pryce_?"

  
All at once, it hit them both that this was real, that the other was really there, was really alive. Before Andy could do anything, the prince rushed towards him. Quickly, Pryce had his arms wrapped around him with his face buried in his shoulder. Once Andy came back to his senses, he returned _his_ prince's hug with no intention of letting go, not again.


End file.
